Ssccchhhh
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: GuteNachtGeschichte!Alle Figuren dieser Story gehören J.K.Rowling.Ich verdiene nichts damit.LJH


_Hallöchen!_

_Das Folgende ist eine Gute Nacht Geschichte – oder eher ein Märchen so wie James das Ganze anfängt ... aber ich lasse euch besser selbst lesen ;-) _

_viel Spaß_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Schhh. Ganz ruhig Harry. Du weckst deine Mom noch auf, wenn du so weiter brüllst."

Vorsichtig nahm James Potter seinen kleinen Sohn auf den Arm.

Harry sah ihn mit seinen großen klaren Augen an und versuchte ihn an den Haaren zu ziehen.

„Nein – lass das. Wenn du nur spielen willst, lege ich dich lieber zurück in die Krippe!"

Wie auf Knopfdruck begann das Baby wieder sein lautes Organ einzusetzen.

„Na gut.", seufzte James, „dann bleibe ich eben da du kleiner Marauder.

Vielleicht sollte ich dich etwas mehr von Sirius fernhalten – schlechter Einfluss – eindeutig. Ich sehe, er zeigt dir schon seine besten Tricks."

Er setzte sich mit Harry auf dem Schoss in den alten Schaukelstuhl und begann ruhig hin- und herzuwippen.

Ziemlich bald begann Harry wieder zu quietschen und quengeln.

Sobald sein Vater beruhigende Worte sprach war er still.

„Also gut – dann erzähl ich dir eben eine Geschichte.

Mmmh – wir wär´s, wenn ich dir erzähle wie ich und Mommy zusammengekommen sind?

Also – sie war schon immer dermaßen in mich verknallt, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Sie konnte ihre Augen partout nicht von mir lassen. Ständig wollte sie mit mir ausgehen und irgendwann habe ich dann nachgegeben und –"

„James Potter! Wage es ja nicht, meinem Sohn solche Märchen auf sein Näschen zu binden!"

Lily stand im Türrahmen, den Bademantel fest um ihre Schultern gezogen und trotz der Müdigkeit, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Mist. Weist du Harry, sie kann Gedanken lesen – eine schreckliche Gabe."

„Aufhören sagte ich! Du bist einfach nur sehr leicht zu durchschauen – das ist alles!

Ich bin noch vor dir aufgewacht, als das Baby angefangen hat zu schreien. Dann habe ich gemerkt, dass du aufstehst und bin liegen geblieben.

Und Übrigens, wenn du Schlafzimmer- und Kinderzimmertüre offen lässt, kann ich jedes Wort hören, das du sagst.

Und nachdem schon der Anfang deiner Geschichte so dumm angefangen hat, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich jetzt besser zu Harry gehe und ihm die nackte Wahrheit über seinen Dad sage!"

„Das habe ich doch auch schon gemacht.", sagte James, scheinbar sehr entrüstet.

Lily ignorierte ihn und setzte sich stattdessen neben Harry auf seinen Schoß.

„Also Harry – das war so.

Neben dir sitzt die größte Nervensäge, die du dir nur vorstellen kannst – schlimmer als Roberto die Ratte, von der ich dir das letzte Mal vorgelesen habe!

Und diese Nervensäge bin nicht ich – so viel steht fest!"

„Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen, Schatz?"

„Klappe Potter!", Lily winkte abwehrend mit der Hand in James Richtung obwohl sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Also behandelt wird man hier – du wirst es schon sehen Kleiner – sobald du groß genug bist um irgendetwas selbst entscheiden zu wollen ist es hier aus mit dem Spaß!"

„Das war so: Dein Vater, Onkel Sirius und Onkel Remus waren die schlimmsten Quälgeister in ganz Hogwarts.

Sie haben alles bekommen, was sie wollten.

Das fand ich furchtbar blöd, deshalb bin ich nie mit deinem Daddy ausgegangen, obwohl er mich schon fast auf Knien angefleht hat!

ungläubiges Schnauben von James 

Irgendwann habe ich eingesehen, dass der arme Kerl schon lange genug gelitten hat (sonst wäre er womöglich auch noch vom Nordturm gesprungen, so verzweifelt war er).

Allerdings habe ich auch gewartet, bis sich seine Hörner halbwegs abgestoßen hatten – so habe ich mir eine Menge Arbeit erspart."

„So hast du das gesehen?" James schien ehrlich verblüfft.

„Fast. So leicht war es zwar nicht mir einzugestehen, das ich jetzt einmal „ja" zu dir sagen sollte, aber wie du siehst hab ich dich dann doch noch genommen."

„Und – bereust du es?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich meine jetzt sitze ich hier in einem wunderschönen Haus, mit einem kindischen Ehemann dessen Freunde dauernd da sind, so dass es ist, als hätte ich auch noch zwei Brüder und mit einem wundervollen Sohn.

Im Ernst James – ich habe einen Herzenswunsch und wenn ich den nicht erfüllt bekomme, kann ich unmöglich bis ins hohe Alter mit dir verheiratet sein."

„Und der wäre?"

„Eine Tochter!! Ich will endlich Verstärkung!"

„Ha! Das könnte dir ja so passen. Aber keine Sorge, wir vier werden immer stärker sein.

Nicht wahr Harr– oh, psst Harry ist eingeschlafen."


End file.
